


Less Thoughts, More Love

by Thornlessangel



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornlessangel/pseuds/Thornlessangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the chat/events between Guy&Marian during series 2 episode 8 and onwards. Sadly i do not own either BBC Robin Hood or anything else from the series. Made just for fun, not profit. Rated M just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before my feet touched the top stone step Guy was already walking off.

I took the chance to briefly glance back at Robin.

I had nothing to worry about, didn't I?

He was in safe hands, whether I liked Carter or not was beside the point.

I did not know him well enough to suddenly put all my trust in him.

But above all things the gang were beside him.

I found them trustworthy and I knew them, Which helped a lot.

Pushing all thoughts of them aside I began to follow Guys lead.

I found my eyes dropping from his leather clad back to his perfectly formed buttocks.

It was not long before he stopped in front of a door.

Luckily I snapped out of my daze to avoid bumping into him.

How on earth would I explain that to him ?

'Come on Marian, get it together'

Slowly Guy pushed the door open and stepped aside, gesturing for me to enter first.

I softly muttered a thank you before walking past him Into what was an empty room.

Seeing the step in front of me I quickly stepped up, away from the door.

So Guy would be able to enter himself.

The butterflies began to flutter within me at the thought of his buttocks.

'No this is not how ladies behave'

I was telling myself.

Distance was needed between us, perhaps that would stop the butterflies.

So I hurried to the other side of the room.

Guy only just entered.

Looking at his expression as his hand remained on the open door, I would guess it was of slight dread of this conversation to come.

And I think I was to join him in that at least.

Now we were alone with each other, What was I to say?

Maybe some polite conversation above the weather?

No after recent events we were past that.

'Perhaps the truth?'

My inner thoughts interrupted

No lies?

Guy took as small moment to exhale a breath before closing the door.

Stepping up onto the platform, as if he dared not step any closer.

Thankfully Guy was the one to break the silence that surrounded us.

"I received.."

His eyes then for the first time in that room met mine and my thoughts had stopped.

"..your letter, I was about to come and visit you"

Even after my letter he still wanted to see me.

That thought made me smile on the inside.

If only I was in Kirklees abbey, I might be able to sort out my mixed emotions.

"I asked to be left alone and still you were coming to see me."

'You know he would of'

With a brief shake of his head and exhale of breath he replied warmly.

"You knew I would"

I looked down, away from his eyes.

'Told you'

My inner thoughts muttered triumphantly.

"Yes.."

I muttered softly.

"And that's why I came."

I met his gaze again.

"To ask you to..please leave me be."

He sighed slowly as my name softly left his mouth.

Oh why did you have to say my name like that?

'You like it'

"Do you seriously…"

He decided to slowly dissolve the long distance between us by walking towards me.

With each stride he took closer to me, my heart seemed to thunder louder.

"Expect me to believe.."

Luckily for me we had at least two steps distance now so I could steady my heartbeat.

Or at least try to.

"…That you have given yourself to God?"

Again I looked away from him as a soft huff left my lips before quickly replying.

"Trust me I haven't given myself to anybody.."

My eyes again met his

"..not yet"

Oh why did I say that ?

I began to slowly turn away from him when I felt his hand softly grasp my upper arm.

"Good. Because until you do.."

His hand slowly let go of my arm and as it did.

I felt the warmth that came with it begin to fade.

Uncontrollably in hope of finding that warmth again I turned my head slightly, meeting his gaze once more.

"…I will always believe there is a chance for you and me."

I found it.

'You like him, admit it'

Snap out of it Marian.

"I need to think."

I managed to mutter before turning myself away from him and his precious gaze.

"Stop thinking"

He said softly while not taking his eyes away from me.

I huffed slightly, as if it was just that simple to stop thinking.

Especially the things I'm thinking of.

'Running your hands down his bare chest'

"Come home to me"

He cried.

Home to him?

He was the one to burn your own home down.

I whirled back to face him

"How can you speak of a home when it was you who burnt my own home to the ground ?"

My words had stung him, for the pain showed in his eyes.

He turned his back to me as my name left his lips with a heavy sigh.

Taking a step or two away from me.

Silence again kept us company, until Guys slightly shaky intake of breath overlapped it.

As he turned back slightly to face me, his eyes remained on the floor beneath him.

Almost like he wouldn't dare to look at me.

"If I could take that back….if I could show.."

He finally found the courage it seemed to look me in the eyes as he carried on.

"-you the side of me that wants to build a home. Not burn it down."

"I've seen it"

"Then why do you reject it!"

He distressingly cried.

I sighed sadly.

"Because you always have your armour on"

"My armour?"

He asked puzzled.

"Yes, your leather armour.."

Again I sighed sadly.

"My jacket ? Well if that's the trouble I will just take it off"

He joked, much to my annoyance.

"Please.."

Guy fell silent.

"..I wanted to get close to you, but I felt every time I got near you wouldn't let me in."

Guy closed the distance between us, gently resting his hands on my upper arms.

Causing my butterflies to return and flutter rapidly again.

"I do not know much about love, I may fail at trying to sweep you off your feet or not know where to stand for our own wedding.

But what I do know is that with you not here, I can't think straight or focus on anything else."

He paused for a small moment as we feasted on each others eyes.

"I thought that I might never see you again,

I thought I might never.."

"What?"

I said softly

A soft sigh left his mouth as he whispered softly

"..kiss you"

Ever so slowly he brought his lips to mine.

My eyes fell shut at the contact.

I didn't pull away, I didn't want to.

The kiss was brief much to my dismay.

But when I opened my eyes I was greeted by his.

My hands left my sides as if they were on there own mission.

Slowly trailing up his chest, brushing slightly against his neck to softly cup his cheeks.

No words needed to be said between them, for their eyes simply said it all.

I brought his face back down towards me where our lips again joined.

Only this time it was passionately.

His strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

Pulling me against his hard leathered body.

Never had I felt so alive, his kisses overwhelmed me completely.

Had I known this perhaps things would have been different between us.

I craved more, more kisses and caresses.

My wish was soon to be granted.

When his lips left mine I moaned a little at the loss of contact.

Only to then feel his lips against my jawline.

Trailing tenderly down my neck, Low moans fell from my lips as my hands slipped into his black mane.

Lightly brushing my fingertips against his scalp.

Causing Guy to moan against my now damp skin.

"Oh my love.."

When those words softly left my mouth Guy stopped.

Our eyes searched each others for a sign of regret.

There wasn't any.

Instead clearly nothing but happiness was shown in them.

Until we both soon snapped back to reality and turned our attentions to the figure standing in the doorway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The figure standing in the doorway was Allan,

with a huge grin on his face.

Immediately blushing,

My hands left Guys hair and returned to my sides.

Guy turned his attention back to me as his arms slowly left my waist.

I looked back up at him,

We had been discovered.

Deniability of this moment would be pointless.

I guess we all knew that.

But it felt….

"What did you see ?"

Guy said calmly.

Allan crossed his arms while his grin remained.

"Wouldn't you like to know ?"

Our attention snapped straight to Allan as Guy said sternly.

"Allan!"

At his tone of voice Allan uncrossed his arms and held them up,

As if he was surrendering.

"Alright alright, calm down lover boy"

I thought it couldn't be anymore impossible for me to blush.

But again it came.

Causing me to cast my gaze to the floor beneath me.

I felt a warm hand caress my cheek and slowly my gaze drifted back to Guy.

His touch was soothing and stirring at the same time.

What is he doing to me?

Our lips again were moving towards each others when we were once again interrupted.

"Kissie kissie kissie"

Allan teased causing myself and Guy to break away completely from each other.

While sighs of frustration left our mouths.

Guy only took a step towards Allan for him to leave the room.

Shutting the door behind him.

I guess he knew Guys temper well enough by now.

Once We were alone again,

No words were said between us.

As if being caught never happened.

Guys arms wrapped themselves around my waist as my hands rested on his leathered chest.

Our lips briefly reconnected before hearing the door opened again,

Only enough for Allan to poke his head through.

At least our eyes never broke sight of each other.

"Oh before I forget, The Sheriff wants you"

'Get in line'

I thought, for once I agreed with myself.

Sadly Guys arms unwrapped themselves from my waist.

My hands on his chest did not want to move.

His gloved hands captured my own gently.

Slowly he brought them both to his mouth.

Savouring a joint single kiss on my knuckles before he walked away towards the door.

My eyes followed his departing steps.

"Guy.."

My lips muttered softly.

He only managed to pull the door open a little more before he turned his attention back to me.

Say something Marian.

No words wanted to fall out of my mouth.

Instead Guy spoke.

"We must continue this conversation soon."

With that he pulled the door open fully and began walking away.

My feet hurried to catch up to him.

Thankfully he had only moved a few steps past the door threshold,

When I caught up with him.

He must of knew that I was coming or he

'Was coming back to you?'

For he was already facing me.

His hands, his now ungloved hands.

Cupped my face again as our foreheads rested against each other's own.

"You are real"

Guy whispered softly.

Again I had no words to say,

Just a constant fire burning within my chest for this man.

All I wanted was to taste his lips again.

It was like he read my mind,

My lips once again accomplished their need.

As my hands hurriedly slid up his chest to cup his stubbled cheeks softly.

Our kiss was gentle and a little short for my liking.

Before I could utter a word I felt his lips again Trace soft kisses along my jawline and down my neck.

My eyes fluttered shut at this contact.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes opened to hear the alarming bell ringing.

Both Guy and I broke out of each other's hold.

I wondered if he could see in my eyes and know that I wanted him to stay.

If he did or not I couldn't tell for he began to retreat away.

A sad sigh left my lips,

How could I be so blind ?

He will always be the same.

My eyes began to well slowly as I watched the back of him leaving.

“Guy..”

I muttered sadly before walking away in the opposite direction.

Unbeknown to me that Guy had stopped in his tracks and turned his attention back to me.

Only to see myself no longer there.

 

* * *

 

** Guys point of view **

 

Hearing the sound of the alarm bell could only mean one thing.

Trouble.

Without thinking I abruptly hurried towards the sound,

Away from Marian.

‘The woman you love’

“Marian..”

My lips muttered ever so softly.

I stopped and turned back to face her and met nothing but an empty space where she had been standing.

‘You fool, you destroyed the most perfect moment.

The one wish you always dreamed for.

A kiss from a rose.’

My inner thoughts were right.

I had since we had first met wanted her.

That part hadn't changed.

But with seeing her smile when I called upon her changed me.

I began to see the beauty of her heart and soul as a person.

It was then that I fell..

‘In love’

Yes in love,

with a woman I could not have.

Nor do I deserve.

‘Did you not kiss her ?’

Well no..

‘Did she not kiss you back ?’

She did

‘Did she not moan your name?’

Yes she did

‘And did she not moan

From her…soft…sweet..lips’

Those lips, her neck…

Made my mouth ache with a burning longing.

A longing to be reunited.

‘Three little words

“Oh my love?”

Finally it dawned on me.

She loves me ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? I'd love to hear from you
> 
> Please don't be shy comment below


	4. Chapter 4

** Marian's point of view **

 

Many days slowly went by,

And each day I found myself constantly thinking of Guy.

How a single caress from his fingers had Secretly stirred my inner desire.

How ashamed I feel now for letting such a simple..

'Sensation'

Effect me so.

I let out a heavy sigh.

I can not lie to myself anymore.

I am hopelessly smitten with…

The villain ?

'No'

What do you mean no ?

He is the villain,

No good man would work for the sheriff.

'Not by choice'

Everyone has a choice,

Don't they ?

* * *

 

** Guys point of view **

 

Since that day when I saw her last.

She was more than normal,

In my thoughts..

Her words seemed to repeat in my mind.

'Oh My Love'

As if mocking me somehow.

For she was no longer standing in front of me.

Within my reach.

A heavy sigh escaped me.

I shouldn't have walked away from her.

When she muttered my name I should of immediately ran back to her.

Curse the sheriff and hood for rudely interrupting my happiness with their pathetic game of cat and mouse.

I'm sick of it!

All I do or have done for that man is never enough.

Still he did throw this…party for me here today to celebrate my birthday.

Not that this makes up for his mistreatment of me.

My birthday celebrations here when my parents were alive were always happy occasions.

But as the years went on after their deaths I began to loath them.

'You only loath them because no one wanted to celebrate it with you'

I had no one else!

I sighed again,

Defeated.

With all the guests occupied I took this brief moment alone to gaze out of the Window beside me.

Drifting past the small pond,

I noticed this peasant couple.

Why did I have to spot

'Lovers'

The couple were sharing a kiss.

Oh how I envy them.

Me.

An extremely wealthy Lord with power and position.

I envied them!

I have everythi-

'Not quite everything'

Well everythi-

'Nope'

Alright!

I tore my gaze away from the couple for a small moment,

Trying to concentrate on something else.

Anything to try and stop me thinking of what I could never have.

Yet my will succumbed and again I found myself staring at this couple.

Wishing I was holding Marian in my arms,

Out in the open so everyone could see.

How meant to be we are.

Happily.

Without a care in the world.

I wore a calm smile on my face as I imagined this.

If someone asked me years ago what I believed was most important to me.

I would of said wealth and power.

But now…it would be her.

Only her.

I vow to protect her from the cruelty of this world.

Lavish her with gifts beyond her hearts desire.

Much to her dismay of course.

But mostly I wish her to have a man she could be proud to call husband.

Oh who am I kidding ?

It will never happen

'How do you know?'

I just do

'You don't'

Yes I do,

It would of happened by now otherwise.

'Don't be too sure.'

I let a long sigh slowly leave my mouth.

My only wish right now was to see her again.

'So you could hold her'

Yes

'Caress her soft skin'

Oh these inner thoughts will be the death of me.

These images of Marian finally gave me the push I needed.

'You know where she is,

Go to her'

With hope in my heart I tore myself away from the window and called for my horse to be saddled.

Soon she will be in my arms again.

With this thought I smiled to myself,

If only for a brief moment.

It was my birthday after all.


	5. Chapter 5

I gave Allan instructions and what to say if anyone should ask for me.

But apart from that he could relax.

For a while at least.

I highly doubt the sheriff would need him.

Then again things were never certain when dealing with him.

I hurried past a few people to the staircase.

Taking long strides to shorten the length of steps to reach the top.

Hurrying into my chamber,

Closing the door behind me.

I kneeled in front of a large trunk at the foot of the bed.

I inhaled a small breath,

Holding it for a few seconds before finally releasing it slowly.

As my left hand lifted the hinged lid my eyes fixed upon a small velvet bag.

I retrieved it with my right hand before carefully closing the trunk.

I promised myself that I would never touch this again.

Wanting to throw it away but..

'You kept it'

As much as I wanted to at the time,

I knew I couldn't bare to part with it.

Gently I pulled the bag open and carefully pulled out a silver ring.

Embedded were a couple of colourful gems.

Designed to be a simple flower pattern.

The top of the ring had silver stems and the gems were the flowers

It was something I believed would suit her.

Sadly She didn't wear it for long thanks to hood stealing it.

But I chased him and thankfully got it back.

Anyway,

Since holding it now I guess I broke that promise.

And now I was about to break my other promise I said with this ring.

To never ask Marian to marry me again.

'You didn't mean them in the first place'

Very true but that's what happens when the love of your life breaks your heart.

You tend to say things you..

'Mean at the time'

And regret saying it after that.

But now we could start all over again.

If she says yes.

'She will'

I hope so.

Truly I do.

With a knock on the chamber door I broke out of my thoughts.

"Your horse is ready Guy"

Allan spoke in a hush tone.

Not wanting to cause a stir with the crowd downstairs.

Tho once I leave they would wonder where the birthday boy had gone.

Then again with Allan here to keep an eye on things and free wine.

They wouldn't wonder for long.

I carefully placed the ring back in the bag.

Tucking it safely into my inner jacket pocket.

I opened the door a little too quickly causing Allan to jump.

"Bloody hell Guy!"

He cursed softly.

Still weary of the people just below him.

"Remember what I said,

I'm trusting you with this.

Don't let me down"

I said before heading down the stairs and straight out the door.

Where my horse was waiting for me.

Once ready I began the long journey,

From my estate to ripley convent.

I payed no attention to anything around me.

For the speed we were going at didn't let me take in anything for long enough.

My only focus at this point was Marian.

I can not wait.

Honestly.

To see her beautiful face again.

Inside I was beaming with excitement.

I was thankful that my horse was able to gather this much speed so quickly.

Quicker than I thought possible.

And yet I felt it wasn't fast enough.

I need her.

I need her now.

'Calm down,

You will see her soon'

Calm down ?

The only way for me to calm down is to..

I pulled my horses reins to a sudden halt.

My breath caught in my throat.

I couldn't believe it.

After so long I-I see her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marian's point of view**

 

So many things occupied my thoughts throughout these past…

Weeks I guess.

Or was it months ?

I hadn't a clue.

Trying to not let thoughts of Guy or our last encounter take over me is hard.

Who would had thought it.

Me..

'In love'

….

I shock my head a little in denial.

No.

I'm not in love with him.

'Yes you are'

No I'm not…

I-I…I'm in love with Robin,

No one else.

'Who are you trying to fool?

You don't feel that way about Robin.'

I sighed,

Knowing it was true.

There was a time when I couldn't stop thinking about my then betrothed.

Robin of Loxsley.

Daydreaming of our life together.

But…

Fame and glory was the cost of our break up.

He craved the thirst for battle by the Kings side.

'Above you'

Yes above me!

He broke my heart when he left.

'Guy would never break your heart'

How would you know ?

I mean he gladly handed me to Winchester did he not ?

'Did he not rescue you ?'

Well yes but that's beside the point.

He still done it none the less.

'Things are different between you now'

Until he gets the urge to hand me over to someone else.

I sighed sadly,

Refusing to let the tears fall from my eyes.

A soft voice broke me from my thoughts.

I turned my head to the owner of the voice.

It was sister Mary.

The only nun in this place who bothered to talk to me and show me any kindness.

A few others thought me too headstrong and refused to acknowledge my presence.

They were right,

But that's a part of who I am.

I know my own mind.

Mary sat down beside me on the haystack.

She knew what was wrong.

Gently I felt her hand rubbing between my shoulder blades.

Comforting me without saying a single word.

Why must my heart be so torn ?

"Marian, close your eyes."

Mary whispered softly.

At this request I closed my eyes.

Gently with her free hand she lifted one of mine and placed it onto my heart.

"Think of a peaceful place and tell me what you see."

Immediately The meadow hill by Loxsley appeared in my mind.

"It's the meadow hill."

I said softly.

"Is there flowers?"

"Not as much as I would of liked. But there are a few."

I smiled as in my mind I pictured myself laying in the grass.

The sun shining and birds humming softly in the gentle breeze.

I sat up slowly and was looking down onto the Loxsley estate.

A few little children were playing by the manor.

Laughing and they looked genuinely happy.

It was so nice to see.

I felt a pair of arms slowly slip around my waist.

I knew who it was.

Daringly I leaned back slightly against his chest and further into his embrace.

If that were possible.

The very warmth of him seeped through the fabrics that separated us from being one.

Along with his hot breath against the crook of my neck.

It was driving me crazy.

"Sweetheart.."

He whispered into my ear before he placed a soft kiss onto my neck.

My fixed gaze on the children down below was broken by this action.

A soft moan left my lips before I turned my head to face him.

The man I wanted.

The man I loved.

One of his arms left my waist,

Only for the hand to travel up the front of my body slowly.

To caress the back of my head.

Our eyes met.

"My love"

He whispered close to my lips.

My arms rested against his arm which rested around my waist.

In this moment I couldn't of been more happier.

"My wife"

He whispered before his soft lips made contact with mine.

Our kiss lingered for a moment before ending.

"Never will a day go by will you be without my lips on yours."

He said softly as again our eyes fixed onto each other.

"Not only on my lips. I hope"

With a blushing grin I twisted my body out of his grasp.

Playfully pushing him down onto the grass..

Myself on top of him,

Letting our brief giggles mingle in the cool breeze.

With this I seemed to slip out of my trance like state and opened my eyes.

Mary was still by my side.

How long I had been in my own world for ?

I will never know.

But one thing I was sure of.

And that was him.

"Go to him"

Mary said kindly while still smiling beside me.

No other word needed to be said.

I hugged her before hurrying to the entrance of the small gate.

"Hey hold on, which one did you choose ?"

She called.

I stopped and turned attention to her with a smile on my face.

"Guy"

That was all I said before I darted off into the forest,

Making my journey back to the man I love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️ Happy Valentine's Day ♥️


	7. Chapter 7

My steps slowed until I finally stopped in my tracks.

Needing to catch my breath.

'You'll need it and not just for kissing'

I was so glad no one could read my mind or see my face right now.

Guessing I could probably blend in with a bunch of tomatoes.

With my breathing now under control I carried on with my long journey.

Walking was the sensible option at this time.

In case of danger on the road ahead I wanted to be aware of my surroundings.

Should I come across any outlaws,

Without a particular tag on their person.

I'd be prepared.

After a long while I urged my feet to stop.

Just wanting to rest a little before continuing my journey.

But my body simply refused to comply to my request.

It seemed my heart and soul was reluctant to let my body stop again.

For it would take longer to be reunited and truth be told I knew deep down I wouldn't stop until I was in Guys arms once again.

So I pushed on.

For, again I couldn't tell.

Why didn't I ask for a horse,

That would of made this journey so much easier and quicker.

Then again anything would be quicker than traveling on foot right now.

'Calm down,

You will see him soon enough'

Soon is not soon enough for me.

'Shh Listen'

Immediately I listened,

My ears seemed to pick up the faint sound of trampling leaves.

Hurriedly becoming louder and louder until I saw a dark figure on horseback in the distance.

Simultaneously we both stopped in our tracks.

Seeing who it was my heart instantly leapt for joy as I gazed upon the man I love.

He jumped down from his steed and straight away we ran towards each other.

My body ran as if I weren't tired at all.

Our arms instantly opened once we were near enough.

Begging to be joined again with the company of our lovers embrace.

Finally in each other's arms,

Our bodies and lips crushed together with a passionate hunger

I have never experienced.

His name bounced around my mind,

Happily consuming all thoughts within.

 

** Guys point of view **

 

Finally I had her once again in my arms.

And this time nothing would separate us.

No Sheriff or Alan.

Just us.

Her sweet lips parted against mine letting my tongue slide into her mouth.

Claiming her tongue with my own.

She and I both gave small moans when feeling this contact.

I wanted more of her,

Without thinking my lips left hers and heatedly kissed down her jawline.

She moved her head slightly back,

We both knew where she wanted to be kissed and who was I to refuse a simple desire from the woman I love.

Once my lips touched and continue to stay on her neck I heard her constant string of soft moans.

'Hello'

I carried on.

'Remember'

Not now!

Oh my sweet Marian.

'She's not yours'

Must you continue this constant interruption!

'Your pocket'

I stopped kissing her and immediately pulled myself a step away from her.

My breath ragged.

Evidence of my excitement showed but she didn't say a word.

I could see in her face she must of thought I changed my mind.

If only she could read my thoughts then she would know that was not the case.

Slowly I got down onto one knee.

'You should of done this the first time'

Yes I should of but hush.

Our eyes remained locked to each other's.

She knew.

Her lips parted slightly at her intake of breath.

My hands gently took hold of hers and brought them close.

Occupying the small space between us.

I closed my eyes for a moment,

As i lowered my head a little so my forehead rested on her hands.

Please say yes

'You would have to ask her first'

I opened my eyes and looked back up to the lady in front of me.

"Never in my life would I believe in angels.

Let alone fall madly in love with one.

With your warming smile you awakened my dark existence.

You deserve a good man and I know this life of mine is far beyond good.

But I will do whatever it takes to protect and provide for you..and our children."

'One step at a time'

"When the sheriff and prince John no longer have power, may we truly be free.

Until that day comes what you see kneeling in front of you is what you get.

All of my body, heart and soul.

Is yours.."

Marian had tears in her eyes and a slight smile on her lips.

The question was stuck in my throat.

I just continued to loving gaze into her eyes.

Holding myself back from taking her into my arms again.

'Spit it out'

Please say yes.

"..Will you marry me ?"

She smiled brightly as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes"

She said yes?

She said yes!

Immediately I stood up and our arms wrapped around each other.

I lifted her off the ground and happily spun around a little.

Both of us continued to smile,

Even as we kissed.

We couldn't help but smile.

After a few slow spins I gently placed her back onto her feet.

I retrieved the bag from my pocket and pulled out the ring.

"You have it ? I thought it was lost"

She said softly.

"I could never let this go"

I replied softly as I slowly slipped the ring onto her finger.

We both looked down to witness it happening.

We looked back up once the ring was in place.

Once the ring was in place our eyes locked back to each other's.

Before we both were planting nothing but soft kisses against each other's lips.

I can not believe she said yes!

'I told you'

Honestly I….

Inside I was simply jumping for joy.

As always the smile I wore when with Marian was genuine.

Nothing will come between us.

I vow to protect her with my life.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly our kisses had come to an end

'Well you couldn't stay in the forest all night doing it'

True but I would of at least tried,

if it wasn't already late in the day.

Time just slipped by without our knowledge.

I knew we had to go back sometime and it was now sadly.

But I wished we had more time alone in each others embraces.

'That's what the wedding night is for'

I felt Marian's arms around my waist as I began to imagine her hands on my body,

Unable to stop the smile forming on my lips.

Taking my focus off the slow journey back to Loxsley.

 

** Marian's point of view **

 

I couldn't believe it.

I said yes.

I said yes!

Never did I believe that I would fall in love with Guy

Or happily saying yes to become his wife.

I slipped my arms around his waist as we trotted off,

To secure myself behind him.

Tho it was really an excuse to touch him.

'You need no excuse'

Through the leather I could feel warmth radiate up my arms and through my body.

I wished for nothing more than to snuggle my naked body against his own.

'That's what the wedding night is for'

A smile formed on my lips as I softly rested my left cheek against the back of his right shoulder.

Closing my eyes for a brief moment.

Only to be interrupted by a soft moan from Guys mouth.

I peaked over his right shoulder slightly.

Noticing the corner of his mouth had risen.

Was he smiling ?

Softly I said

"Is that a smile I see ?"

"Perhaps it is."

He teased.

Oh so he wants to play the teasing game does he ?

Before I could utter another word he continued.

"Tho I should warn you. If you continue your…exploration.

Then I can not guarantee the safety of your Maidenhead."

Stupidly I only realised what he was referring to.

My hands had been occupying themselves with guys chest.

So that was why he moaned ?

I should have removed my hands instantly but they refused leave his leather clad body.

Instead my fingertips briefly trailed from his chest to his hips.

Down the tops of both of his legs.

"Marian.."

He muttered.

Only to slowly drag my fingertips back up to his hips.

Deciding to end the teasing by slipping my arms back around his waist.

Another soft moan fell from his lips before we remained silent for the rest of the journey.

I refused my eyes the rest they craved,

Because I wanted to soak in this peaceful time between us.

Where only we mattered.

Along with the horse of course.

And Guy kept fidgeting for the remainder of the journey anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

** Guy's point of view **

 

Her teasing fingertips had stirred the beast within me.

I struggled for a while with discomfort from the hardened bulge within my trousers.

Begging to be freed from its fabric cage.

It took every ounce of will power to refrain from taking Marian right then and there.

Against one of the many trees or in the grass.

'Now now…'

I sighed silently.

We come from respectable families.

I wouldn't want the reputation of my beloved soiled by another witnessing our love making.

Soaking up every sound and movement within our joining that belonged to us.

And only us.

Luckily within time my discomfort eased a little,

Making my fidgeting decrease slowly.

Just when the sun faded and the night sky bloomed above did we finally reach our destination.

Home.

As we approached the manor Marian's arms loosened and held onto the back of the saddle.

For appearances sake I hope.

Then I realised once we stopped that I couldn't very well get off the horse if she were wrapped around me.

So perhaps it was for the best.

Thankfully by the looks of things the so called party had died out completely.

Everyone had gone home.

I could finally have some time alone with Marian.

'Well you have had most of the day already so the night wouldn't hurt'

I know just..

Within the walls of our home.

The start of us and our future together.

That's all.

Just when I think no one is there Alan walks out of the house.

I completely forgot about him.

"Well look who finally decided to turn up.

I was about to send out a search party."

I pulled the horses reins to stop for good beside the pond.

Before I could get down Marian had already dismounted.

Alan held his hands up in front of his face as if he were blocking the sun from his eyes.

"I can't see, I'm blinded by such beauty"

I think I'm going to be sick.

He and Marian exchanged in a hug.

I immediately disliked witnessing this action.

Having now dismounted I crossed my arms against my chest and gave Alan a look.

Meaning I wasn't happy with this display.

'Calm down, it's only a hug'

"And how could I forget you Marian"

They shared a small laugh together as they pulled out of the hug.

Always the fool.

Marian turned to see my face held only the slightest of amusement by his attempt of a joke.

Softly she placed a hand onto my upper right arm.

At her touch I loosened my arms back down to my sides where our hands then joined.

We briefly caught each others gaze before turning our attention back to Alan.

Who displayed a knowingly half grin on his face.

Without saying another word he turned his back to us and walked back inside the house.

We both soon followed still hand in hand.

As we walked in through the door a thought occurred to me.

I should of carried her over the threshold.

'Seriously?'

How could I forget such an important thing like that ?

That's not the best start to our life together is it.

'Save it for when you are married.'

I suppose so.

My attention turned back to Alan.

Who was holding a tray of food.

Bread, cheese and a little selection of fruit.

He set it down on a table beside the roaring fireplace.

Soon to join it were a jug of wine and two goblets.

"Now don't expect this treatment often.

I know I do a brilliant job but I wouldn't want to put other people out of work for it.

So here it goes."

Alan said before Intaking a breath.

Probably preparing himself for the many things I have in mind for him to do.

Oh how wrong he was.

I'd rather save them for a rainy day or until it seriously needed doing.

Marian on the other hand had at least one thing to ask.

"Could you draw me a bath ?"

Alan looked dumbfounded.

Marian just smiled at him.

I don't think he expected her to say anything really.

I didn't even expect it.

And still he stood there looking...dumbfounded.

"Well..?"

I said raising both eyebrows at him.

He then walked off towards the kitchen.

Once he was out of sight I let my smile show as i gave a small chuckle, as did Marian.

We let out a few more soft chuckles together before being interrupted by an annoyed Alan.

"That's right laugh.

Laugh away.

It doesn't bother me.

It's not like I've been busy neglecting my normal duties to keep an eye on this whole estate or become host of someone's birthday party."

He emphasised the birthday part.

Marian looked at me

"It's your birthday today?"

"Yep"

Alan interrupted before I had the chance to even speak.

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

She said softly as she tried to get my attention.

Don't look at her.

Don't look at her.

Gently she cupped my cheeks and without resisting the slightest,

Turned to her with not only my face but my body as well.

We gazed into each others eyes and slowly my left hand slightly caressed her cheek.

"Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"It's not important"

I replied.

In my eyes it's true.

"To me, it's important."

She replied softly.

This face, this beautiful face.

How could a man not fall at her feet when being in her company.

"Now I need to find you a gift."

A gift ?

She wants to get me a present.

Oh this sweet, sweet angel.

After everything she wanted to get me a gift.

Clearly she did not know.

'Then tell her'

Warmly I replied.

"Marian…you being here with me is all I want.

Since meeting you I have never felt this way about anyone before.

I never lied when I told you the first time and now is no different.

Inside every dream I have, is you.

Your heart and love are my most precious treasures.

No gift could be far greater than that."

I meant every word.

Sweetly she whispered.

"Perhaps not but..this might make a start."

Gently she lowered my face down towards her,

Where her lips met mine in a loving kiss.

Sending shivers down my spine.

My hand on her cheek slipped a little into the hair behind her ear.

Both of her hands slowly trailed down from my cheeks,

Past the Adam's apple on my neck.

Where her hands then went I wasn't sure.

To be honest Im too lost in this gift of hers to even give a dam.


	10. Chapter 10

** Alan's point of view **

 

I had filled whatever I could find,

Bowls, goblets and the few remaining jugs from the table with the hot water for Marian's bath.

With nothing else at hand I knew it was time to possibly interrupt whatever they were doing.

Silently I walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

As I approached the entrance I stopped.

I couldn't hear their voices.

So slowly I peaked out from behind the door frame.

Witnessing something I guess I wasn't supposed to.

They were kissing.

Hang on….kissing!

Again ?

But…

My mind filled with questions,

Too many in fact.

But as I watched for a few more seconds all the questions faded away.

I know this is strange but watching this display between them,

I felt happy.

For both of them.

They genuinely looked in love.

When I walked in on them in the castle I saw the spark between them then and by the looks of things at this moment.

They're gonna start a blaze.

Who'd have thought Guy to be the passionate type.

No one of course.

Not in his line of work anyway.

The Sheriff would have problems with that.

Slowly I made my way back down towards the kitchen,

Being careful not to be heard and ruin their moment.

Only to stop at the doorway and be met by Lucy.

Lucy was a newly employed servant to the household.

Of course we had known each other prior to now.

We’ve been seeing each other recently.

Admittedly for once in my life I was completely smitten.

I snapped out of my thoughts as she spoke

“So this is why you stood me up?”

Our date

I slapped a hand against my head.

“I'm so sorry sweetheart.”

“If you wanted my job you should of just said so.”

She smiled.

I walked inside and held my arms out to her.

Instead of coming into my arms she placed a hand onto my chest and lightly pushed me back a little.

“I never thought I'd play second best to an apron.”

“Darlin the only apron I want to be under is yours.”

I replied teasingly with a grin on my face.

She gave me a cheeky smile before backing away,

out of my reach.

Taking one look at the mess I made she disappeared into the pantry at the back of the kitchen.

Only to reappear soon after with more jugs in her hands.

How…?

How did she know ?

I'm guessing my face looked puzzled for she spoke sweetly.

“This is what you were after wasn't it ? For a bath ?”

I walked up to her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Not caring about the jugs within her grasp,

Digging into my chest.

She was the one who pulled away.

“You can thank me later”

She whispered before giving me another cheeky smile.

This woman drives me wild.

In a good way obviously.

Anyway she began replacing the bowls and goblets of water with more jugs.

Placing them on the table in the middle of the kitchen.

I stood watching her with amazement,

She knew exactly how many jugs were needed and executed this task effortlessly.

Once she finished I again tried to pull her into my arms.

“Now now mr A’Dale I'm not that type of woman”

She said teasingly as she stepped back.

Away from my grasp.

I gave her a sad look and lowered my head slightly.

Causing her to release a soft giggle.

Why must she deny me so?

Picking up two jugs from the table she proceeded on the task at hand.

Only giving me a playful wink before walking out of the kitchen.

 

** Marian's point of view **

 

I moaned softly as I melted against the man I love.

My fingers busied themselves with the clasps on his jacket.

Desperately I wanted to feel his skin against the palm of my hand.

Remembering that night when I had visited him here,

Witnessing his glorious chest against the light from the fireplace.

How he softly took my hand and held it.

Curse myself for not having the courage to touch him then.

‘Calm down,

Your time will come’

What was this man doing to me?

Our moment as well as my thoughts were interrupted by a woman.

We broke the kiss and pulled away from each other.

“Sorry my lord,

I'm ere to do a bath”

She nervously said.

Guy gave her a slight nod and she proceeded on her task.

‘Once she's out of sight jump into his arms again’

I smiled to myself at this thought.

Sadly as soon as she vanished out of sight it wasn't long before we set eyes on her again.

It took her quite a few trips to finally finish filling the bath up.

Guy and I stood apart in silence.

Only giving each other a loving gaze.

This sexual tension between us was getting far too much for me to handle.

Knowing we had been discovered not once but twice now.

Was alarming.

But why should it be ?

We are engaged now.

Craving warmth,

The bath began to call to me and broke me from my thoughts.

I made my way to the bottom of the stairs and gave Guy a smile.

He walked towards me still with love in his eyes.

Perhaps he wanted another kiss?

‘Can't you see in his eyes he does’

Yes.

‘Then kiss him’

I must be strong,

For both of us.

It was then I made my way up the stairs without giving into what we clearly both wanted.

 

** Guy’s point of view **

 

As she walked to the stairs I held myself back from following her.

Feeling the desire to kiss her lips again was breaking me.

It wasn't until she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gave me that smile.

‘Kiss her now you fool’

I hurried closer to her and gazed into her eyes.

Before I could grace her lips again she turned her back to me and proceeded up the stairs.

Little minx.

My observation on her retreating form fixated me.

Making me unaware of the dazed smile that my lips had formed.

Once Marian had reached the top she had turned her attention back to me and gave me another one of those smiles.

Along with those eyes.

I melted.

Sadly she then disappeared into the washroom and the spell was broken.

“Why don't you go up there?”

It was then I was made aware of the presence of Alan.

How long had he been standing there ?

And how did I not notice him step beside me.

I turned my attention back to him,

Eyes blazing.

He could see the anger within my eyes and held two jugs up towards me.

“Why are you carrying jugs?”

I asked unamused.

My anger subsided when a soft voice replied.

“He's helping me m’lord”

The new maid Lucy made her way down the stairs and stopped before us.

Alan stared at her as he handed her the jugs.

She smiled at him.

“I always knew you were useful for something”

With a smile on her face she turned away and walked back upstairs.

I crossed my arms across my chest as I watched this little display.

Alan watched as she climbed each step and disappear into the washroom.

Finally after a few seconds he turned his attention back to me.

“What?”

I raised an eyebrow at him in reply before turning and walking towards the fireplace.

Away from the temptation of Marian.

Soon after steps were again heard coming down the stairs.

I didn't turn to see who it was for I already knew it was Lucy.

If I had any doubt then the voice that spoke confirmed it.

“Is there anything else I can do m’lord”

Hurry up and go.

‘She's waiting for you’

Stop teasing me.

“Your both dismissed for the rest of the night”

I snapped without meaning to.

Once they left silence filled the room.

And that's when my mind went into meltdown.

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Marian's point of view **

 

"Would their be anything else m'lady?"

Lucy asked as she stood by the door.

'Yes,

Bring Guy up here'

Oh hush.

Quickly I replied a simple

"No thank you"

She bowed her head a little and left the room.

It was then and only then did a sigh escape my lips.

Guy what have you done to me ?

I turned myself towards the bath.

The warmth as well as thinking of Guy made me so desperately wanting to blend them together.

And get lost within them both.

'Why wait ?'

 

** Guy's point of view **

 

'Go on'

No

'You know you want to'

This kept bouncing around in my mind.

I began to pace from the fireplace to the stairs and back again.

I wanted her.

'Go to her'

My feet hurried towards the stairs.

I shouldn't go.

'She wants you'

That was all it took to persuade my feet to steadily climb the stairs.

My breathing surprisingly steady.

Given how close I now was from the washroom door.

Without making a sound I had just reached the top of the stairs.

I took in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it slowly.

It's not too late to go back downstairs.

'Yes it is'

Come on Guy,

You can do this.

Just knock on the door but gently so you don't frighten her.

I took the remaining steps left towards the washroom slowly.

Standing outside the door I gently knocked twice and now it was the waiting game.

 

** Marian's point of view **

 

Why did I have to send the maid away ?

I had been struggling for a while now trying to loosen this corset from my body.

'Guy will help you'

For the fifth time now.

No.

I frustratedly sighed to myself.

This corset has always been nothing but trouble.

Why do I even own you still ?

'Ask him'

He will not help

'Won't he ?'

My eyes closed as I dropped my hands from the back of my corset in defeat.

Another sigh left my lips.

Two gentle knocks on the door were then heard along with the sound of Guys voice.

"Marian,

Are you alright ?"

'Ask him'

"Yes I'm fine"

I answered quickly.

"Could you call for a maid please ?"

'He can do it'

"I'm sorry Marian,

I dismissed them for the night."

Oh great.

Now what am I going to do ?

"Can I be of any assistance ?"

'Why yes you can'

I guess I had no other choice.

"Could you come in please ?"

I said softly as I turned to face the door.

Guy slowly walked in and closed the door behind him.

Our eyes instantly connected.

'Your water is getting cold.'

Oh right.

"Would you help me with my corset..please?"

Guys face was stunned,

Well I suppose it's not everyday I ask him such a task.

'When your married it might be'

With any luck.

It took Guy a small moment to reply.

"O-of..of course"

Finally hearing his reply I gave him a warm smile before turning away.

My back now facing him.

Carefully I brushed my hair from my back to the right side of my neck.

So Guy could see clearly without catching any part of it.

I had waited for a while it seemed.

Nothing was happening.

Had he gone ?

'You would of heard the door'

True.

What's taking so long ?

'Patience'

Patience is something I fear I'm running out of.

It was then I felt him step closer and begin to fumble with the lace of my corset.

As each row loosened my corset began to lose its grip on my clothed curves.

Until only one row now remained.

And still….remained.

Why did he stop?

Perhaps some hair had fallen in the way.

So with my right hand I slowly traced my fingertips along my slightly exposed left shoulder to my neck.

To then gently brush down my hair against my right shoulder.

It was then he closed the remaining distance between us,

Softly he slipped his arms around my waist.

His chest against my back.

His breathing against the back of my neck.

Sending a small shiver down my spine.

Touch me Guy.

Touch me.

Now i waited at his mercy.

 


	12. Chapter 12

** Guys point of view **

 

Hearing her simple request I could not help but freeze on the spot.

It was so unlike Marian to ask such an improper thing.

'Well she needs help and you did send all the servants home for the night.'

That's true.

'Besides no one but you and her will know.

And you are both betrothed to each other.'

It just surprised me that's all.

Looking at her face I realised I had not given her an answer.

Stupidly my mouth bumbled my reply.

"O-of..of course"

Marian gave me a warm smile before turning her back to me.

I watched as she swept the hair away from her back to fall down against her right shoulder.

Leaving the back of her neck exposed to my hungry mouth.

I stood with my gaze fixated on her neck for a while I believe.

Snap out of it Guy.

'Kiss her'

I lightly shook myself from my daze and stepped closer to her.

'Kiss her'

Ignoring both my thoughts and desire to concentrate on this task.

With both hands I began to fumble with the stubborn lace.

'Look up'

I knew if I looked up I would no longer fight against my desire.

As I unlaced each row the corset began to loosen.

Until finally I reached the last row.

My eyes then decided to betray me by looking at her neck once more.

Come on Guy.

Snap out of it.

'No don't snap out of it'

Marian's fingertips brushed along her bare left shoulder to her neck.

My mouth at this point began to drool with hunger.

'Kiss her'

Once her hand was by her side again I closed the small distance between us.

Slipping my arms around her waist and holding her against my chest.

No longer able at this point to deny my desire I slowly leaned my head down.

Closer to her slightly exposed shoulder,

placing a soft kiss upon it.

One was not enough.

My lips gave more soft kisses on the same spot,

Before lightly biting it.

Causing a soft moan from Marian's mouth.

Slowly my lips made their way along her left shoulder and up her neck.

Her moans more frequent as I felt her left hand slide into my hair.

My hard erection digging into the top of her buttocks.

Marian turned her face towards mine and softly kissed my stubbled cheek.

Feeling this contact my mouth left her shoulder and captured her lips with a heated passion.

I can't stop myself from loving this woman.

 

** Marian's point of view **

 

With my lips against his my desire was now jumping for joy at being fulfilled.

I turned within his arms so the front of my body was pressing up against him.

I felt his growl tingle against my lips.

Weather it was because my clothed breasts were pressing against his leathered chest.

Or his hard bulge rubbing against my-

Oohhh

I sighed a little against his mouth before pulling my lips away to catch a breath.

Each breath we took Made us only yearn for more.

Am I ready for it ?

For once my inner thoughts remained silent.

My hands softly cupped his cheeks as we kept our eyes locked onto each other's.

It felt as if we were both searching for either permission or rejection.

Neither could I grant.

Yet my body ached for our connection.

Kiss him again.

I closed my eyes and slowly moved my lips towards his.

I felt the last line on my corset loosen and fall to the floor in front of me.

Guy abruptly pulled himself away from me and stormed out of the room.

Closing the door behind him.

My eyes opened to be greeted by the sudden emptiness of the room.

Sadly I turned towards the bath and let the dress fall from my shoulders to puddle around my feet.

Now Guy was no longer against me my body felt the loss of warmth quickly.

Carefully I stepped into the bath which surprisingly was still hot.

Not completely boiling to the point of it being torture but hot enough to keep my body from freezing.

I sat down and closed my eyes instantly.

Picturing myself in Guys arms as the warmth of the water caressed my aching curves.

My lips let out a string of satisfying moans as I sank deeper into the water.

Not caring about my hair getting wet in the process.

 

** Guys point of view **

 

I closed the door behind me and leaned back against it.

Frustratingly sighing to myself for breaking the moment.

I yearned to take Marian in my arms for many years.

Thinking back to that wonderful day when we kissed passionately for the first time.

The first time.

Stupidly I ruined that moment too.

Why do I do this ?

'Because we know that she deserves to be treated right'

Again I sighed to myself as i rested the back of my head against the door.

She wasn't a quick roll in the hay.

She is the love of my life.

The woman I will do anything for and I owe it to her to give her-

Moans ?

I turned my head so my left ear was now pressing up against the door.

Slowly I turned my body around and placed my hands on the wood.

My head in between them.

I could hear her sweet voice moaning softly.

Oh that voice.

With my eyes now closed I pictured Marian in the bath.

Lathering herself with the warm scented water.

Running down her breasts.

My tongue wanted to capture each droplet that dangled from her nipples.

My member ached within its cell.

I could not deny myself release with this image in my head.

Along with Marian providing the sounds.

I unlaced the strings against my bulge and pulled my member out.

Glad to be free.

I took hold of my member with one hand and began stroking up and down its length slowly.

Quickening the pace as I heard more sweet moans from within the bathroom.

My lips muttered her name as I felt myself draw closer to a release.

With a few more strokes I moaned silently as I came mostly against the wooden door.

I didn't bother lacing up my trousers,

What was the point ?

No one will see me.

'Marian will if you linger any longer'

Quickly I wiped up my embarrassment and hurried into my chamber.

Closing the door behind me gently as I didn't want to disturb Marian.

I picked up an old rag and wiped myself off before heading up the few steps to the room which hung some clothes of mine.

I picked up a pair of dark brown trousers and slipped them on.

Quietly I then proceeded to tidy up a little.

Only to make it more presentable for the lady in my life.

With everything now in order I opened the door and met the eyes of Marian.

We both jumped slightly upon seeing each other.

There she now stood.

At the doorway to my bedchamber.

Wearing only a towel and a warm smile.

Her wet wavy hair pushed aside and rested against her left shoulder.

I'm a fool to not have married her sooner.

'Well you would have if..'

Don't.

I looked down and closed my eyes for a brief moment,

To hide the pain of that memory which showed in my eyes.

My name softly left her lips and I couldn't help myself but gaze back into her eyes.

It was then that she let the towel fall to the floor.

Her wet body exposed to not only my hungry eyes and mouth.

But to my whole body which ached to be joined with hers.

"Make me yours Guy"

She whispered softly.

How could I refuse ?

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Guy”

Marian said softly.

It took her saying my name a couple of times for me to disrupt the mental dream I was having.

My eyes left the floor and focused once again on her face.

Not only was she in the same spot but her towel still remained.

I never thought I would be jealous of a towel.

‘Calm down’

How low have I become ?

‘It’s called love’

“Are you alright ?”

She said softly.

Alright ?

I’m a grown man who’s jealousy could become the better of him over some cloth.

Pushing my stupidity to the side I realised I hadn’t invited her inside.

Quickly I stepped aside and allowed her entry.

She gave me a shy smile as she walked past me and stopped before the mirror I had in the corner of the room.

Softly I closed the door and just simply watched her.

Gently she brushed her fingers through her damp waves while gazing at her reflection.

Once finished she turned her attention back to me.

I took a few slow steps towards her before pausing just out of her reach.

“I have something for you”

I muttered before hurrying into the clothes room.

She quickly followed.

I moved a couple of tunics off the top of a trunk.

Well her trunk to be precise.

 

** Marian’s point of view **

 

As he moved a few things my eyes instantly recognised my trunk.

I hurried over and kneeled down to open the clasps.

Lifting the lid slowly I was met with the familiar sight of my clothes.

Why did he have this ?

As if he read my mind he said.

“When you left the sheriff was going to rummage through your clothes.

Why ? I don’t know but I managed to clear the room before he did.

Perhaps he wanted to see what he could sell.”

I stayed silent.

Guy must of thought I was unhappy with hearing this because he carried on.

“I’m sorry if this has displeased you but I couldn’t bare the thought of him going through everything.

Touching what I so longed for.”

I giggled slightly at this.

Guy wasn’t too pleased.

“Do my feelings amuse you?”

I picked out my white nightdress and stood to my feet.

I turned to face him as I replied.

“No it’s just…if you wanted a dress you could of just asked.”

I smiled before I felt his lips reconnect with mine again.

Only one kiss was shared between us at this point but it was a long one.

Thankfully.

Once the kiss ended I managed to walk back into the bedroom and lay my dress down on the bed before feeling Guys arms around my waist.

By now my body had dried and the towel was rather annoying me.

As much as I wanted him to remove it from me I knew my secret had to shared with him before we can fully be intimate with each other.

That’s if he would still want me.

Guy softly placed one kiss on my neck before letting me go.

I watched as he walked around the bed and over to the closed bedchamber door.

“I will leave you to change and if you need me I shall be just outside the door.”

He gave me a wink before he headed out of the room.

When the door was closed I finally let the towel drop to the floor.

The sudden chill instantly made my nipples harden.

Quickly I slipped my dress on over my head and picked up the towel.

Carefully folding it and carrying it over towards the door.

I opened it gently and called Guy.

He stepped inside as I handed him the folded towel.

“I don’t know what to do with it.”

I felt his eyes travel down to my chest.

Embarrassment covered my face when I remembered my hard nipples were sticking out against the fabric.

I crossed my arms against my clothed breasts to hide them from his lingering gaze.

Quickly he threw the towel across the room.

Not aiming for anywhere in particular.

His mouth again made contact with mine hungrily.

It was only when both of our stomachs growled loudly that we had to stop.

Clearly we needed to eat.

With everything that happened tonight It erased my mind to the point where I guess my stomach had enough of being ignored.

We soon made our way downstairs and sat by the fireplace.

We ate the bread and a small amount of cheese.

The fruit also was quickly demolished by us both.

For me the fruit was the tastiest part.

Soon after we only chatted briefly before we both felt the need to sleep creep up upon us.

Slowly we made our way upstairs and back into Guy’s bedchamber.

How would we work this out ?

No other room up here had a bed in it.

There was only this one and surely we can’t share it yet ?

It would be improper to.

‘All the things that have happened between you both tonight is far beyond what a betrothed couple should do.’

Yes but..

‘More has happened this time around than the first engagement you both had together.

So what’s the problem ?’

….

‘Only you two will know.’

 


	14. Chapter 14

Once we stepped foot into my bedchamber I had only just thought of how this would appear to anyone else.

It was only when we were now back in my bedchamber that I realised the slightly sticky situation we are now in.

I mean we are not yet married,

This sort of thing is indecent to many of noble birth.

With peasants it’s expected.

‘Seriously?’

Marian looked at me.

I guess she’s just as puzzled as I am.

‘This is silly.

Just share the bed together.

Nothing sexual has to happen’

A part of me knows that but…

Look at her.

Slowly she walked around to the other side of the bed and gently lifted the cover.

I took the remaining few steps left towards the unoccupied side of the bed.

My gaze fixed upon her form slowly sliding under the cover.

Once she was comfortable I slipped my tunic up and over my head.

Displaying my bare chest to her now fixated stare.

I turned my back to her and sat down on the bed.

A small chuffed smirk appeared on my lips briefly.

I then proceeded to remove my boots and place them neatly by the trunk at the foot of the bed.

I stood and turned to face her again only to pull the cover up enough for me to slide in.

Once in I laid down only to see Marian still in the sitting position.

Gently I placed a comforting hand between her shoulder blades.

“I’m sorry..it’s..”

I sat back up and turned my face toward hers.

With my free hand I softly cupped her cheek,

Her face turned to face me yet her eyes remained looking down.

She didn’t have to say sorry or anything for that matter.

I already knew.

I then brought my head a little lower to catch her gaze.

Immediately she locked her eyes with mine and followed as I brought my head back to level.

Softly I placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Only one kiss was shared between us before we both laid down and snuggled into each others arms.

For once I feel happy and I can very happily lay here for the rest of my life.

With the woman I love.

We both then drifted off to sleep.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Slowly my eyes opened to see daylight had awoken.

Or been awake for quite a while it seemed.

I still felt the warmth of Marian’s clothed body against my left side.

Her right hand resting on my left breast.

Gently I turned my head to look at her.

Her breathing,

Calm and gentle.

Telling me she’s still asleep.

As I just simply watched her sleep I couldn’t help myself but smile.

Honestly I’m thankful it wasn’t a dream.

For most nights when Marian would enter my dreams it would always turn into a nightmare.

Not straight away.

Oh no.

It would give me a little taster of happiness before descending into misery and torture.

Is it telling me something ?

‘Don’t be stupid’

Well even so it doesn’t stop me loving her.

Or wanting a normal life with her in fact.

Gently I brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek.

She didn’t stir.

Sadly it was now time for me to head to work.

Preferably I would rather be here with her but it’s out of my control.

‘Not when your sheriff it won’t’

Vaisey would sooner kill me then simply step aside and give me the key to Nottingham.

‘Not if he’s dead’

Pushing it aside I softly placed a kiss on her forehead before I began to gently slide away from her embrace.

Being careful not to wake her.

To then begin the task of getting dressed without making a sound.

Surprisingly its not as easy I thought it would be.

Trousers, shirt and jacket was fine.

Obviously.

But when you have noisy boots then worry.

‘Then put them on downstairs.’

I was going to do that anyway.

Quietly I tip toed across the room,

With my boots in one hand and carefully opened the door.

I took one last look at her sleeping form before leaving the room.

Gently closing the door behind me.

I sighed with relief knowing that I had succeeded with my goal in not waking her.

Quickly I gathered myself together and made my way downstairs.

No one was around.

Oddly enough it didn’t bother me.

My focus is to finish getting ready and hurry out of the manor.

‘Away from Marian ?’

No

‘Then stay here.’

My stomach then rumbled.

‘Have breakfast in bed with her.’

Don’t tempt me.

‘I’m tempting’

Please..

It was then that I heard her voice softly call my name.

I looked up and saw her standing by the top of the staircase.

‘Hide her’

Why ?

‘If anyone else knew she was here.

Like the sheriff for example.

She would be back under house arrest before you can blink.’

With my eyes still upon her I raised a finger to my lips.

She responded with a small nod.

I checked around me to see if the coast was clear.

Only for Alan to now surface stuffing his face with bread.

Seeing me he hid the bread behind his back and smiled.

Does he think I’m stupid ?

‘Do you want me to answer ?’

Oh hush.

Not wanting to ruin this peaceful atmosphere I walked towards him and calmly gave him a simple task to do.

Oddly he then just hurried off like a good boy.

‘He’ll be wanting a treat when he comes back’

The only treat he would get is a clout round the ear.

I gave another quick check around before hurrying back up the stairs.

Marian giggled softly as she walked back into the bed chamber.

I followed and closed the door behind me.

“What’s so funny ?”

“Oh nothing.”

She smiled as she sat down on the bed.

With a smirk on my lips I kneeled down in front of her.

My hands rested either side of her.

Bringing my face mere inches of hers.

“Perhaps I should kiss it out of you ?”

With a sparkle in her eye she brushed her lips against mine and whispered.

“Please do”

For the first time today and hopefully not the last.

We shared another passionate kiss.

That was until we were interrupted by dough boy.

Still at least he carried out my order,

Quite quickly I might add.

Even better.

I was close to eating Marian.

‘Naughty boy’

I stood up and accepted the tray of food and watched as Alan hurried out of the room.

Closing the door behind him.

He’s learning.

For once I took my time with my food and enjoyed this peaceful experience.

I can’t wait to share each day with this woman.

Looking at her smile fills me with confidence knowing that it’s for me.

And knowing the punishment I’ll receive for being late.

It’s worth it.

 


End file.
